Poggle the Lesser
Poggle the Lesser is a villain from the Star Wars saga and a member of the Separatist Council as well as the leader of the Geonosians, a bug-like species native to the planet Geonosis. History ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Poggle the Lesser appears as the dual tertiary antagonist of this film, alongside Zam Wesell. He was voiced by Marton Czokas. Poggle the Lesser was the Archduke of the planet Geonosis. After establishing his rule, Poggle came into contact with the Separatists led by former Jedi Count Dooku. After he met up with the Separatists and established a headquarters on Geonosis, Dooku selected Poggle to be on the Separatist Council led by fellow Separatist Nute Gunray. After discussing the Separatist's plans to crush the Galactic Republic and rule the galaxy, Poggle, Dooku, and many other Separatist Leaders oversaw the production of their droid army. Later, Dooku's droids captured a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padme Amidala. The trio were sentenced to death. Poggle was present at the trio's execution at the hands of three gargantuan beasts. Before they could be executed, however, the Jedi and their clone army arrived in the arena to confront the Separatists for the first time. After destroying many of the Separatist's droids and rescuing the trio, Dooku fled on a speeder bike with the Republic army in pursuit. In the ensuing chaos, Poggle escaped Geonosis, but the Separatist droid factory was destroyed, though Dooku escaped as well. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Poggle was a Separatist Leader during the Clone Wars. During the war, Poggle and his droids began construction on a second droid factory on Geonosis. When it was completed, Poggle attended a meeting on Cato Neimoidia to discuss the droid factory's functions, with Trade Federation Senator Lott Dod though Senator Padme Amidala stole Poggle's plans. Poggle sometime later returned to Geonosis to oversee his new droid factory. Later, the Republic arrived on Geonosis to destroy the factory. Poggle sent out his droids and geonosian soldiers to fight the Jedi and the clones. A strike team was led by Jedi Anakin, now a Jedi Knight, and Obi-Wan. The Geonosians injured Obi-Wan and Anakin was forced to take an alternative route. Eventually, Anakin and his clones disabled the Geonosian's scanners and destroyed the shield generator Poggle was using to protect the factory with the help of Republic bombers. Meanwhile, Poggle's Tactical Droid TX-21 informed him that the factory was functioning at 50% and produced ten garrisons of droids. Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano met up with Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee outside the factory. Anakin and Luminara used their clones to create a distraction on the bridge leading to the factory while Ahsoka and Bariss snuck inside through the catacombs below to destroy the main reactor. However, Poggle sent out a group of ray shielded tanks to kill Anakin's and Luminara's troops, forcing Anakin and Luminara to fall back for the time being. Meanwhile, in the catacombs, Ahsoka and Bariss accidentally woke a Geonosian spy who alerted Poggle of their intrusion and Poggle sent TX-21 and a group of Geonosians to kill the Jedi. TX-21 and the Geonosians arrived in the reactor room with a super tank where the two Padawans were planting explosives and quickly disabled the explosives, but TX-21 was destroyed by a detonator. Eventually, Ahsoka and Bariss used the tank to blow up the reactor and ultimately destroyed Poggle's droid factory, though the tank's durability allowed the duo to survive long enough to be rescued. During the chaos, Poggle boarded an armored assault tank and fled his destroyed factory carrying several cargo boxes. During his escape, one of the boxes fell, but Poggle ordered his droids to leave it behind and they continued on. Poggle fled to the Progate Temple, but was sidetracked by Luminara and a clone named Buzz. Upon arrival, a group of undead Geonosians attacked the duo. The undead Geonosians killed Buzz and captured Luminara. On Poggle's orders, Luminara was taken into the catacombs and presented to the Geonosian Queen, Karina the Great. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and a group of clones led by commanders Rex and Cody traced Luminara's distress signal and followed Poggle into the Progate Temple, where they too were attacked by undead Geonosians. Obi-Wan decided to speak to the Queen and met up with Karina, Luminara, and Poggle. Obi-Wan unsuccessfully tried to negotiate Karina's surrender, and Karina revealed her intentions to use brain worms to mind control Luminara. Just as Poggle attempted to infest Luminara with a brain worm, Obi-Wan gave a signal to Cody and Rex to attack and blind the undead Geonosians with light, giving Anakin enough time to free Luminara. Poggle was also blinded by the light, and Anakin easily captured him and he, along with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody, Rex, and the surviving clones made their escape after shooting the supports to Karina's chamber, causing the ceiling to collapse, killing Karina and her undead Geonosian warriors. Poggle was able to scap with the Jedi and th clones before the Progate Temple was destroyed, and Poggle was taken into custody. While incarcerated on a Republic warship heading for the planet Coruscant, Luminara attempted to interrogate Poggle, but he refused to cooperate. Later, when Anakin discovered a supply ship containing Ahsoka and Bariss had been taken over by brain worms infesting clones, he personally interrogated Poggle on how to stop the worms. Poggle refused, but Anakin Force choked him into submission. Eventually, Poggle revealed to Anakin that the Brain Worms are vulnerable to cold temperatures. Eventually, Ahsoka and Bariss used the ship's cooling system to kill the brain worms and freed the clones, and were rescued from freezing to death by Jedi Master Kit Fisto. After the infestation was ended, Poggle was taken to Coruscant and imprisoned. ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' He returns as a minor antagonist in this film. Near the end of the Clone Wars, the Republic slowly gained the upper hand over the Separatists, though General Grievous kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Eventually, Dooku and Grievous led an attack on Coruscant, which resulted in Palpatine's rescue and Dooku's death at the hands of Anakin, but Grievous escaped before he could be captured. After his escape, Grievous relocated Poggle and his fellow Separatist commanders to the planet Mustafar. Later, Grievous was killed on planet Utapau by Obi-Wan. Later, Anakin was sent to Mustafar to eliminate the Separatist Council. Upon arrival, Anakin disguised himself and began killing off the Council members one by one. Poggle eventually recognized him as Anakin before he was killed along with the rest of the Council, effectively ending the war. 250px-Lego_Poggle_the_Lesser.jpg|Poggle released in Lego Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Old Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Warlords Category:Military Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Weaklings Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed villains Category:Scapegoat Category:War Criminals Category:Lego Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Oppressors Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Lawful Evil